you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Airi Sakura/Hubungan
Kelas 1-D Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Airi dan Kiyotaka adalah teman sekelas, tetapi mereka tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain sampai kasus Ken Sudō. Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika dia dan Kikyō Kushida pergi meminta bantuannya, tetapi dia mencoba berlari dan merusak kameranya. Kemudian, dia menemaninya untuk memperbaikinya dan membantunya dengan memberi tahu petugas untuk mengirimnya pemberitahuan untuk kamera karena penjaga toko yang genit, saat dia memandangnya memerah dan berterima kasih padanya untuk tindakannya. Dia kemudian bertanya kepadanya tentang pemikirannya tentang kasus Sudō, ketika dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa itu terserah padanya dan bahwa keputusan yang dia buat seharusnya tidak membebani dirinya sendiri. Dia tersipu pada kata-katanya dan menatapnya untuk sementara waktu tetapi menjadi bingung ketika Kikyō kembali. Karena kata-katanya, dia memutuskan untuk membantu menyelamatkan Ken dan pergi ke persidangan. Ketika Manabu Horikita mengisyaratkan bahwa satu pihak bisa berbohong dalam kasus ini, Airi menjadi terintimidasi tetapi Kiyotaka dengan cepat melakukan intervensi dengan mengatakan dia percaya padanya, sangat melegakannya. Setelah sidang, dia meminta maaf karena tidak bekerja keras untuk membantu lebih cepat, tetapi dia mengatakan kepadanya untuk tidak khawatir. Dia khawatir tentang Kiyotaka ketika Manabu mencoba menyerangnya. Sehari kemudian, dia melihat dengan penuh perhatian ke meja Kiyotaka, sebelum dia muncul mengejutkannya. Dia mengatakan padanya untuk merasa nyaman dan menyatakan bahwa jika dia membutuhkannya, dia akan ada untuknya. Airi tersentuh ketika dia tersipu dan tersenyum sebelum dia mencoba menanyakan sesuatu padanya, tapi dia harus pergi meskipun dia berjanji akan mendengarnya nanti. Ketika dia diikuti oleh petugas toko, dia dengan cepat menelepon Kiyotaka, dia menjadi bingung dengan nada anehnya dan mencoba memanggilnya kembali. Ketika dia akan diserang oleh petugas toko (yang sebelumnya membuat kemajuan padanya), Airi merenungkan janji Kiyotaka untuk membantunya kapan saja dan mencoba meraih teleponnya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Namun, Kiyotaka datang membantunya dengan tiba di tempat kejadian dan menangkap pria itu saat bertindak sebelum mengancamnya dengan bukti yang memberatkan. Ketika pria itu mencoba melarikan diri, dia dengan terampil disergap oleh Honami yang telah menemani Kiyotaka bersama dengan polisi. Setelah pria itu dibawa pergi, Kiyotaka menyatakan lega bahwa mereka telah bertukar informasi kontak yang memungkinkan dia untuk menemukannya. Dia meminta maaf karena menyeretnya ke dalam kekacauan, tetapi dia menghiburnya dengan mengatakan kejadian itu bukan salahnya dan dia menyuruhnya untuk menikmati statusnya sebagai seorang idola. Airi kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti menyembunyikan rahasianya dan meminta maaf padanya dan melepaskan kacamatanya untuk menerima statusnya. Kiyotaka menawarkan untuk memberikan saran di masa depan untuk setiap beban yang mungkin dia hadapi, sebelum membantunya berdiri saat dia menatapnya dengan terkejut dan meraih tangannya. Pada kakinya Airi menghadapnya, dia tersipu dan berkomentar pada tampilan yang dia berikan padanya menyatakan bahwa dia belum pernah melihat dia membuat wajah seperti itu, karena dia bingung dengan kata-katanya meskipun dia mengabaikannya dengan senyum. Kemungkinan besar pada titik inilah Airi mengembangkan perasaan romantis untuk Kiyotaka. Tampaknya Kiyotaka tidak menyadari cinta romantisnya untuknya. Selama liburan musim panas, ia menerima undangannya untuk datang ke kolam renang. Ketika sebagian besar siswa mulai mencipratkan satu sama lain, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Kiyotaka tetapi terlihat gugup dan sedikit memerah ketika dia menatapnya, menyebabkan dia meminta maaf dan tenggelam di kolam karena malu. Di pelayaran sekolah, ketika dia mencoba berlatih untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Kiyotaka, dia terlihat memerah saat dia berjuang dengan kata-katanya sebagai hasilnya. Dia terkejut ketika Kiyotaka muncul di hadapannya. Setelah mengetahui dia tidak mendengar, dia lega dan malah bertanya pada Kiyotaka apakah dia bisa membantunya dalam bersosialisasi dengan kelas mereka karena dia masih memiliki masalah berbicara dengan mereka. He agreed as she became elated at this, grabbing his hand out of gratitude. During the survival test, she was paired up with Kiyotaka and traveled through the forest with him. When they discovered a spot, Kiyotaka hid her and covered her mouth after she tried to move ahead when Kōhei Katsuragi appeared. While being held tightly by him, Airi was shown blushing full red before the coast was clear, as Kiyotaka released her. He apologized for his actions, but she was seen still heavily blushing and squirming on the ground to his confusion. Later when Suzune refused he asked her to come along with him, to look for branches for starting a campfire. She was happy when he invited her. Airi was also shown talking to Kiyotaka as he asked her if she wanted to stay in a pair with him, to which she confirmed and apologized for dragging him down in the search, he soon asked her if she was afraid if people started talking to her about them, as she told him that she didn't really care about that, explaining that she was down on the school trip at first due to not having friends, but now was glad that she came. She then looked him in an admiring way, stating regrettably that she wanted to have her camera so that she could take a great picture of him, which would hint that she probably thought that he would look good in a picture. At the final day of the survival test, she was helping Kiyotaka cleaning up the campsite, where she asked him how many points that he thought their class were going to get by the end of it. Kiyotaka then wondered about that and looked at Yōsuke Hirata afterwards. Due to his real thoughts, it is unknown what he really thinks of her. Haruka Hasebe }} Teruhiko Yukimura }} Akito Miyake }} Kikyō Kushida They don't have much of a relationship, as Airi appears not to trust Kikyō. They did not have much interaction until Episode 4 when Airi was pointed out by Suzune as the only person who did not volunteer to help Kikyō prove Sudō's innocence. Kikyō and Kiyotaka soon go to meet with her, but Airi refuses to get involved and runs off. While so, she ends up accidentally damaging her camera. In Episode 5, she invites Kikyō and Kiyotaka to help her repair it and apologizes for the trouble she's caused them though Kikyō did acknowledge her partial responsibility. They appeared to get along well, but Airi did not open up completely to Kikyō. When Kikyō leaves for a moment, Airi spoke more openly with Kiyotaka. Her reason was that his eyes weren't "scary" indicating her mistrust in Kikyō. They meet again for summer break while hanging out at the pool Kikyō remarked it was the first time Airi hung out with them asking if she liked pools, but she replies that she came because Kiyotaka invited her. On the school cruise, while talking to Kiyotaka, Kikyō appears which causes Airi to run off. This meant that she is still wary of her, but the extent is unknown. }} Haruki Yamauchi Haruki is one of her classmates while much interaction has not been shown, they appear to get along. Unknown to Airi, Haruki harboured feelings for her due to both her attractive body and personality which he finds appealing. He even got excited at saying her first name repeatedly and would try to show he was a nice guy by helping out Mio Ibuki. However, Airi doesn't feel the same way about him due to her romantic feelings for Kiyotaka. Kelas 1-B Honami Ichinose There hasn't been much interaction between them, but they met in Episode 6 where Honami and Kiyotaka came to Airi's aid when she was attacked by a crazed stalker. During summer break, they hung out at the pool where Honami would tease though in a playful manner a nervous Airi for her close relationship, and her obvious romantic feelings for Kiyotaka, much to Airi's embarrassment, who tried to cover it up with an excuse. This little interaction shows they are on good terms. Referensi